Its Not My Time
by DantesDarkAngel
Summary: its a songfic set to the song by Three Doors Down. Its set after the finale of Season 1.Deans got a few moments alone and he wonders why his father sold his soul for him. i hope you guys like it! read and review.


It's Not My Time

set after Johns death. Dean has a few moments alone and finds a song on the radio that gets him thinking.

This is my first attempt at a true songfic and I hope you guys enjoy it. The first time I heard this song I snapped my fingers and said "thats a dean winchester songfic." I just couldn't figure out how to get a story to it then wham this hit me out of no where.hehe I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Three Doors Down. Sadly.

* * *

Driving down Highway 85 was a muscle car of legends. Its glorious Engine purred as its black paint glistened in the moonlight like the reflections off of the water. The midnight colored '67 Impala hugged the curves beautifully and moved like a dark jaguar as it swept through the shadows and the light. The high pitched squeal of a guitar could be heard from within the car as Metallica blasted through the open windows into the warm night air.

Dean Winchester was a man of passion and fury, of greatness and sorrow. He was born the son of a normal family until his younger brother turned 6 months old and that sick yellow eyed son of a bitch killed his mother. Forever after that, his life had changed dramatically , now hes a son of the greatest hunter in the supernatural world. He ran on anger and a lust for revenge,though the hedonist he was and acted to be, he would always be there for his little brother Sammy.

Speaking of Sammy,he was in the backseat curled up fast asleep, unknowing what was going through his older brothers head. It had only been a few short weeks since their fathers unexpected death. Dean figured out what John had done. How he, dean was alive and unscathed while his father was burning in hell. He wondered why his father did it,sell his soul so that his son could live?

"**Enter Sandman"** soon ended and dean just switched it to the radio shutting his eyes briefly before he opened them looking up at the glowing orb in the sky. "wonder if theres a fleabag out running tonight"his gruff tone sounding so unlike him. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and deemed that he looked like hell. The dark blue circles under his emerald eyes were unsurprising. The anger at his father and confusion kept him up late.

"and Now for Three Doors Downs new single. '** Its Not My Time' **the guy from the radio announced.

"hm nice name"Dean bemused and turned it up slightly as he let the lyrics flow around him like a gentle caress, Sam would never understand the beauty of music, The way that it could keep you sane even when drinking your heart out couldn't.

_**Looking back at the beginning of this  
And how life was  
Just you and me and love and all of our friends  
**__**Living life like an ocean  
Now the currents slowly pulling me down  
It's getting harder to breathe  
It won't be too long and I'll be going under  
Can you save me from this **_

He Remembered the little boy Lucas Who lost his father to a pissed off spirit. The trust the little boy had put in him. Lucas had been a great help to him. He wished he could have saved his father though. He also remembered Lucas' mother. A smirk came to his lips;She'd been a real pistol. Although "kids are the best"wasn't the best pickup line he'd ever use. He was glad he'd been able to help the kid. "Zeppelin rules!" echoed in his head as he smirked. "good boy."he murmured out loud."keep to the classics and not the gay shit they have out now." he wrinkled his nose as he remembered Justin Timberlake's song "_Sexy Back" _he rolled his eyes."that little shit doesn't understand the meaning of sexy."  
_**  
('Cause) It's not my time,  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, I won't go **_

He gripped the steering wheel harder. "why dad?"he demanded looking out the window."why leave me alive?"

**_I look ahead to all the plans that we made  
And the dreams that we had  
I'm in a world that tries to take them away  
Oh, but I'm taking them back  
All this time I've just been too blind to understand  
What should matter to me  
My friend, this life we live  
Is not what we have, it's what we believe_**

The lyrics flowed through his ears as he grudgingly remembered Cassie, the one woman he opened his heart to and she'd rejected him. He'd told her what he did for a living and she snapped at him and kicked him out calling him crazy. He smirked as he also remembered her calling for his help after her father had died. In the end ,he'd saved her ass and made her believe. God he had loved her, but he could see that she didn't love him...

_**(And) It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
But, it's not my time  
I'm not going**_  
**_There's a fear in me  
Now I know that  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, I won't go  
I won't go_**

He remembered the wendigo and helping the girl save her brother from its lair and killing the sick son of a bitch that had stolen his face ,that had almost killed Sam's friend Becky. He remembered saving Charlie from Bloody Mary. A sudden thought went through his mind like a sharp knife that he stopped the car in the middle of the road. "could that be why I'm alive and dad's dead?"he questioned looking around at the starlit, moon caressed sky.

**_There might be more than you believe  
(There might be more than you believe)  
There might be more than you can see  
But, it's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
But, it's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a will in me  
Now it's gonna show  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know, oh  
There might be more than you believe  
(There might be more than you believe)  
There might be more than you can see  
And I won't go  
No I won't go down (yeahh_**

"Dad you sly dog"he said almost chokingly on emotion. He finally realized it. His father gave his life so He could continue doing what he loved,Saving people and hunting things. He remembered the first time he ever saved anyone..

_he had only been 4 years old at the time but heroes have no age. He had heard his father yelling and got up to investigate. "dads what wrong?'he murmured tiredly walking through the door as his eyes widened seeing his mother on the ceiling and the fire in the nursery and suddenly his little brother was pushed into his arms."Take your brother outside Dean! Go!" and with sammy in his arms dean winchester ran down the stairs and glanced up at the firey room."Its ok now sammy"he whispered to the crying infant._

"I'm here to keep Sammy safe"he murmured to himself finally realizing what his father had intended as the words from the faith healer echoed through his mind."you have a very important job to do."

Suddenly breaking his train of thought, his cell phone rang, and the tone of Back In Black blasted through the speakers. He glanced at his caller I.D and smiled. "hey Bobby what do you need?" "**Dean I have you boys a new hunt**"Bobby's tone was a comfort ,the man was like a second father to him as he listened. "**a couple of teenagers have been found up near Wise County,Virginia. The lunar cycle is correct, you boys have a werewolf on your hands**." Dean held in his excitement at hunting a werewolf,he'd always been fascinated by them.

"Alright thanks Bobby."dean grinned into the phone. "Me and Sam will have it taken care of in no time flat."

" **Thats good boys, I can always count on you two**" Bobby said pleased. **"and dean? Don't let your dad's death get you down, sometimes things are meant to be, he loved you boys more then anything. Will you take care of yourselves for me ?"**

"Sure Bobby, and thanks. I'll talk to you later."Dean flipped the phone shut and smirked over at the still sleeping form of Sam.

"I'm damn sure not ready to give up and die."he smirked to himself and sang at the top of his lungs**_._**

**_It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know _**

Then Dean Winchester stomped his foot on the gas pedal and sped off down the highway humming the tune of the song and smirked as Sam shot up. "Morning Sammy welcome to the real world!" he said cheerfully as Sam looked at him drowsily. "whats got you in a good mood dean?"he demanded.

Dean gave him the classic 'Dean Winchester' grin and said with emotion Sam didn't even know dean felt." its not my time."

haha I love it. This songfic I believed turned on well. I hope you guys like it.


End file.
